villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Condiment King
The Condiment King is a minor antagonist towards the superhero Batman, as well as Robin and Batgirl. He was originally created as a joke villain who appeared in Batman: The Animated Series, but was later adapted into the comics as well. Although his origins differ in both depictions, he is universally portrayed as a dimwitted criminal who uses condiment-themed weaponry. History ''Batman: The Animated Series'' In Batman the Animated Series, the Condiment King was a stand up comedian named Buddy Standler, who judged an annual stand-up comedy competition. He and his fellow judges rejected a comedian named Shecky Rimshot, who was really the Joker using an alias. A year later, Buddy took up the "Condiment King" alias and used ketchup and mustard sprayers to hold up a popular restaurant. After escaping with the customer's money and jewels, Buddy was quickly defeated by Batman, being hospitalized in the process. It was later revealed that the Condiment King, along with the other strange "villains", were brainwashed by the Joker using Mad Hatter's mind control technology, which resulted in him and the other two being freed of all criminal charges. Comic Book History This Condiment King's real name was Mitchell Mayo, an obvious pun on mayonnaise. He was defeated repeatedly by Batgirl, Robin, Black Canary, and Blue Beetle. Like the television version, he was very weak and was more or less a comic relief character. He eventually became one of the many loser villains who joined General Immortus' army. He, along with several other villains, got power upgrades. His ketchup and mustard sprayers now shot corrosive acids. He is killed, however, by his teammate Human Flame by being choked to death with a ketchup bottle. Mitchell Mayo has since been revived during DC Rebirth and appeared as one of the villains quickly defeated by Batman and Catwoman. He later traveled to Coney Island to assist the Penguin and other villains in their attempts to take control of the famous neighbor. However, they were foiled by Harley Quinn, and so Mitchell decided to go legit by opening his own restaurant. The LEGO Batman Movie The Condiment King appears as an ally of the Joker in the 2017 LEGO Batman Movie. After Joker reveals that the Condiment King is one of his allies, he assures the pilot he is talking to that Condiment King is real and "might be worth a Google". Towards the end of the film, Condiment King, along with Joker's other former allies, team up with Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Alfred to stop Joker and the Phantom Zone Criminals. Gallery Harley Quinn Vol 3 41 Textless.jpg Mitchell_Mayo_Prime_Earth_003.jpg Mitchell_Mayo_Prime_Earth_0002.JPG.jpg Mitchell_Mayo_Lego_Batman_0001.jpg Condiment King Hit.PNG Trivia *Tim Drake (during his time as Robin) appears to consider Condiment King as a marginally dangerous threat because despite how hilariously harmless his gimmicks seem to be, they can still be problematic to those who have allergies or got sauce in their eyes (which could lead to blindness). *A website article reveals that a live-action Condiment King was being pondered to appear in the television series Gotham, however the producer John Stephens was unsuccessful in convincing people to use the character. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Criminals Category:DC Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:One-Shot Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Revived Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Weaklings